User blog:.Milkyway.Galaxy./My New Story!!!
Ok dudes! I have started writing my new story, and I'm loving it so far! I'm definatly going to keep writing! If you haven't seen my sneak peek preview, here it is: ---- *This is from Lauren's P.O.V. Monday, 28th of August 2012 -One week until Prom Night. I walk into the school gymnasium, to see the room being decorated for the school prom. The walls are decked with bright pink, orange and green streamers; lights are being tweaked with, speakers and sound systems being connected and decorations being hung. In the middle of the room a large, silver sphere disco ball is being hung to the roof by two of my closest friends: Ronnie and Yasmin. Despite the weather being hot and humid, they both look gorgeous. Ronnie’s long blonde hair flowing down her shoulders and back. Her emerald green eyes gleaming with happiness, finally after all her troubles in the past. Today she was wearing a yellow V-necked singlet and a blue denim skirt, with chestnut brown coloured boots; which flatter her figure gorgeously. Yasmin on the other hand has her sleek, long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her pale blue eyes complemented her mini pink and white floral printed dress well, which matched perfectly with pink flats. Compared to them, I was nothing when it came to outfits and style. Because here I am standing in the doorway of a school gym wearing a light blue singlet with a palm tree on it and a pair of denim light blue capris, with my black converse sneakers. I knew I looked like a total loser. “LAUREN!” I hear Ronnie scream out happily as she turns to look at me; while Yasmin is standing on the ladder trying to attach the disco ball. I walk casually to the centre of the room to Ronnie and Yasmin. Yasmin steps down from the ladder. “Girl! Ronnie, Skyler, Lacey and I are going dress shopping tonight, you should totally come! She says invitingly. I sigh deeply. “Look Yas, I totally would, but I don’t have a date to go with.” “Lo, you could go by yourself, no one would care! But a girl as pretty as you deserves to have a great night and have someone to go with.” Ronnie smiled at me. I think about Ronnie’s remark for a moment and then make my decision. “No.” I saw the spark in Ronnie and Yasmin’s eyes disappear straight as I said ‘the N word.’ I continue; “Plus, I have a ton of maths homework to complete, and Curtis is going to be home for once in his life so I kinda have to be at home.” Both girls frowned. “But if you change your mind the offer is open…” Ronnie said with a slight, but lifeless smile. Ronnie then walked over back to finish the job and so did Yasmin. Why did I feel so gutless? I’ve never said no to them before. I should have just said yes. Who cares about math? Who cares about Curtis? I can do math later, it’s not like its urgent, and I can just see Curtis when he comes back from London in about another two months!.. But I just couldn’t give that up. I turn to face the exit of the school gym, and walk out. Curtis is my older brother, he is twenty one years of age and he works A LOT. Ever since he met his girlfriend Bayleigh on a work trip to London he has been practically living there. Once every two months is when he visits, and I love every moment of it. Even though I’m sixteen, Curtis treats me like I’m his little sister all over again. He gives me massive bear hugs and always does our ‘secret handshake’ with me from when I was ten years old. He’s the best brother I could ever ask for. Unlike my dirty, cheat of a brother Luke. I’m not going to even explain what he has done. Anyway, back to the point. I’m now walking into the main locker area of the school. Kids are throwing paper everywhere, lockers clanging shut, people yelling at the top of their lungs and people rushing to classes. I walk past room five and six to get to my locker. I enter my combination and it opens, and looks neat and tidy as always. I ruffle though my books, papers and stupid notes until I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. I turn around to see my home group teacher Mrs Latchy. “Lauren? May I have a word please?” she asks in her ‘oh, I’m so serious tone.’ I turn my face to my locker and try my best to hide my face. “Uh…sure…” Mrs Latchy stares at me blankly. “I have someone you need to meet. Follow me to my office.” “Um, ok…” So, I did as she said. I followed her lean figure to her office. When I walk in I see that her office is decorated with paper, notes, important notices, student files and various items of stationary. Then, I see this boy with his back facing me. He has spikey brown hair, and wearing a red vest with a white shirt underneath, grey jeans and sneakers. Mrs Latchy ushers me to sit in the chair next to the boy. “Lauren, this is Ben Grandmont, a student transfer from Smithdale High.” Mrs Latchy faces me. “And Ben, this is Lauren Bright-Jones. She will show you around the school and help you with anything you would like to know.” She then shifts her attention to Ben. I slowly raise my hand, wondering if it was necessary. “Excuse me Mrs Latchy, just out of curiosity, why do you want me to be Ben’s guide? Like, why not ask Jack or Joel or Nick or something?” “Lauren, you are one of our school’s best performers. You are smart, successful and dedicated to your work. I do not think that any of those silly incompetent boys are going to do the fantastic job that I know you will do.” Mrs Latchy states sternly, while being appreciative. I stand up to leave. I push the seat in and get about an inch towards the door when Mrs Latchy stops me. “Um, thanks and all..but-” “Lauren. Show Ben around immediately. NO BUTS! Or you will be having a word WITH THE PRINCIPAL!” ---- I sigh. “Ok….sure….” I stand and lean against the door. Mrs Latchy’s attention diverts back to Ben. “I can assure you that ''Lauren ''will tell you everything there is that you need to know.” She fake-smiles and glares at me when she says my name. “Oh yes, Lauren if I get any complaints from Ben, you will be in detention after school today!” I roll my eyes at Mrs Latchy, and Ben then stands up ready to leave. I bite my lip and look around the room. “Ready?” I turn to Ben. “Yep.” He replies, picking up his red back pack. As we walk out of Mrs Latchy’s office I see that the school’s main hall way isn’t so chaotic... Great. First period has started. “Well, I guess that we’re going to miss first period, so we may as well enjoy it.” I flash Ben a slight smile. He smiles back. “Haha, sure.” As we walk down the hall, I explain everything as we go. “Well, on the left hand side is the lockers, obviously, and on the right hand side are rooms three, four, five and six. “ I talk. Ben grabs a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolds it. “Hey, that monster of a teacher gave me this, would you know what’s it for?” Ben shows the note to me. I take the note out of his hands and read it. “Yeah, Mrs Latchy is a real pain, but you better get used it...and this is your locker number and lock combo.” Ben signals for me to return the piece of paper by holding his hand out. “NO WAY are you going to read that!?” I smile at him. “Waait…13,..” Ben tries to grab the paper but I stretch on my toes and hold it up higher. “….26…” Ben tries to snatch the paper out of my hands again, but I turn my back to him and read the last number. “5!” I call out. “Haha, I know your lock combo now!” I pump my fist in the air. Ben sighs while smiling. “Lauren, give it back…this is NOT funny…” “Oh, but it is...” I retort. “No way! Give it back!” Ben tries to grab the paper out of my hand, he jumps up trying to snatch it from me. “Nuh-uh.” I shake my head in rejection. As Ben is trying to get his locker number and combo back, I start to lose my balance. Ben looks slightly angry now. “Yes! Now, Lauren!” “Nuh-” I lost my balance and am falling to the ground. But, the next moment I realise, Ben is holding me up in his arms off the ground. “You ok?” He asks, concerned. “Yeah…” I look down at the ground. ---- Ben lowers his arms slowly so I can jump out from his grip. “Thanks….” I fix my clothes up a bit. “I’m serious, now can I please have my paper back?” Ben asks. I stand up tall on my toes. “Not…just….yet…” I quickly scroll my eyes across the piece of paper. He laughs a bit. “C’mon!” Ben then starts tickling me. I laugh back. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that!” I wave the paper around. Ben jumps up and grabs his piece of paper. “Got it!” he then runs down the hall. I run after him. “Wait up! What locker are you?” Ben’s eyes scan across the paper curiously. “It says that I’m in locker forty two.” “Really? That’s a coincidence…my locker is number forty three. Mrs Latchy probably-well maybe not, well might of... made sure your locker was next to mine…” I feel my face turning red. It was like Mrs Latchy was trying to embarrass me secretly, by putting a cute guy’s locker next to mine. I was guaranteed to mess up now. I’ve always disliked her. “Cool. That’s not necessarily a bad thing. Is it?” Ben manages a slight smile, despite my secret embarrassment. I smile slightly back. “I guess not. Now have you had enough of me blabbering on, because otherwise, I’ll show you outside. ” “Haha, no I haven’t but I need you to show me to my classes…” Ben states. I cover my face with my hands. “I’m so stupid.” “No you’re not stupid, we we’re just having fun.” Ben winks at me…I think, since I could hardly see. I take my hands away from my face. “Your classes should be on your piece of paper…” he then passes me his paper to read. I list his classes one by one. “Honors algebra, honors English, world history, chemistry, art, music and gym...” I look up at him. “You must be really smart.” “Haha, thanks.” Ben smiles back. “Anyway, your honors algebra and world history classes are both in room five, honors English in room one, chemistry is inside the science centre, art is in the art room-which is room ten, music in room four, and gym of course, is in the school gymnasium.” To be continued... ---- And yes, there WILL be pictures! So far it is called "Once Upon A Prom", until I can think of a better name. Ideas/Dialogue thoughts will be MUCH appreciated! ~ Thanks for reading!~ <3 ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 09:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts